Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and in particular to trench metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (Trench MOSFETs) and methods for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Technology that includes high-voltage elements is implemented into integrated circuits with high voltages and high power. In order to achieve a high-withstand voltage and high current, the flow of the driving current in a conventional power transistor has been developed from a horizontal direction to a vertical direction. A metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) having a trench gate has been developed that is capable of effectively reducing on-resistance (Ron) and processing high currents.
In recent years, the Trench MOSFET has seen significant development in the field of computers and consumer electronics. Currently, the technology used in the Trench MOSFET has been widely accepted, and the Trench MOSFET has a high market share. However, there are still many improvements that are required in term of the Trench MOSFET's capability to exhibit a high-withstand voltage.
Therefore, it is necessary to search for Trench MOSFET devices and methods for fabricating the same that can improve upon or solve the above problems.